The present disclosure is related to an insulating cover for an attic access panel and, more specifically, to an insulating cover including a seal formed of multiple strands and/or fabric layers of material. The strands are adapted to collectively conform to a shape of a floor surface and seal any gaps formed where the cover meets the floor.
An attic is usually an under-constructed space in a structure that may provide, for example, extra storage. Therefore, an attic door panel or hatch usually provides access to the attic space. Because attic and living spaces are built to different codes and standards, the access panel may cause the structure to suffer from undesirable energy loss.
For example, ventilation and insulation techniques differ for living spaces and attic spaces. Most attics are not sufficiently insulated, so temperatures can significantly deviate from a controlled temperature that is maintained in the living space of the structure.
Ventilation is also different in attics. Model building codes require attic spaces to be ventilated. A ventilated attic receives an air current that is pulled from outside the structure. This air current is typically pulled in from a floor region of the attic space and travels upwardly toward the most elevated region of the attic, where it is returned to the exterior environment.
Because there is no significant risk of water leakage at an attic access panel, attic access panels do not generally include air-tight seals. During cooler seasons, the temperature is controlled to heat the functional spaces of a structure. Warm air rises because it has a lower density than cooler air. Therefore, the warm air can seep through the space formed between the access panel and its frame. The ventilation air stream carries this warm air to outside the structure. Even in structures not utilizing a ventilation system, heat in the structure may be lost through the access panel to the colder environment in the attic space. Additionally, heat is conducted through the access panel, thus causing the living space of the structure to lose heat to the attic in winter and air-conditioning in the summer.
In warmer conditions, extremely hot temperatures in the attic space may also draw more power from an air conditioner unit dedicated to maintaining a cooler temperature in the living space. Regardless of the season, utility costs may be unnecessarily driven to higher amounts based on inadequate insulation at the access panel. Inadequate insulation may cause the furnace and air conditioner appliances to consume more energy in an effort to compensate for temperature losses and/or gains at the attic access panel. A low-cost and easily positioned insulating cover is needed at the access panel for effectively preventing heat convection.